The invention relates to a spindle for the spinning or twisting of threads on a ring spinning and/or ring twisting machine to provide reduced thread ballooning, with a spindle head seated on the spindle shaft, said head having thread catchers picking up the thread upon the rotation thereof said thread slipping over the thread catchers and said catchers projecting over the rotation body circumscribed by the thread running over the spindle head, and possibly with a downwards tapered conical body situated beneath said rotation body.
After it was found possible to spin or twist on ring spinning or ring twisting machines "balloon-free" or better said, with reduced thread ballooning, there was an abundance of suggestions made for improving this method, as it provided considerable advantages.
The main problem when spinning or twisting, lies in close connection with the thread tension and thread tension deviations or rather the place where the thread tensions occur. They put limits to the increase in performance of the common ring spinning and twisting machines, said performance hardly having increased at all in recent times, at least not to an extent in which the machines could operate with a better output.
With these problems, the question of quality of the obtained product is also closely connected.
Spindles with specially formed heads or thread guides mountable on the spindle have already been suggested, through which the conditions during spinning and twisting are supposedly improved with or without thread ballooning, especially in connection with the thread tension between the delivery cylinder and the head.
Spindles with spindle heads for ring spinning and twisting machines are known with which the thread is guided in a helical form over the spindle head using groups of catchers of various design arranged on the spindle head. The catchers are of e.g. prismatic or conical shaped or pyramid-like or similar projections which are arranged in varying ways on the spindle head. Here the spindle head is usually so formed that the thread coming from the thread guiding eye runs onto suitably formed surfaces of the spindle head with as little disturbance as possible and at a tangent, said surfaces being formed in as rounded-off a form as possible, so that the course of thread is disturbed as little as possible. As these known projections on the spindle head have the task of catching up the thread, they are formed in connection with this task and are called catchers, as they are to prevent the thread from flying off the spindle head and forming a balloon.
It has furthermore already been suggested in the inventor's own prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,960 to use a spindle head consisting of a basically cylindrical body over which the thread coming from the thread guide is led and which has groove-like slots in the outer casing as its main feature (see also the inventor's corresponding DE-PS's Nos. 11 16 584 and 12 86 438). The groove-like slots arranged in the cylindrical body of the spindle head extend upwards to the end surface of the head and end down in the cylindrical case surface below which a downwards tapered cone-casing surface is situated.
It has proved however, after the above mentioned spindleheads, especially those according to the DE-PS's Nos. 11 16 584 and 12 86 438, have been used in great numbers for many years, that they still have room for improvement despite all the expectations put to them which have basically been fulfilled, this improvement being in connection in particular with the quality of the obtained threads.